sbkfandomcom-20200213-history
Jam Kuehnemund
Jamjars "Jam" Kuehnemund (ジャム=クエネムンド JAMU KUENEMUNDO) is a character in the Snowboard Kids series. He is a Jamican-esque character who enjoys rap and follows the New York rap scene. In English versions, he is voiced by Lani Minella and Mike Murature. In Japanese versions, he is voiced by Jun'ichi Suwabe and Mayumi Yamaguchi. Jam is smarter than he lets on, but still tends to get carried away when it comes to showing off. When it comes to snowboarding, he calls himself the "Master Trickster," despite the public belief that Nancy is better. For this reason, they share a friendly rivalry. He is best friends with Slash, and the two are often seen as the biggest source of trouble in Snow Town, especially for Linda. Jam's name appears to be a reference to Jan Kuehnemund, guitarist of the all-female rock band Vixen. Background Snowboard Kids 'Special Tricks' Jam's Spinning Moon (A) <- -> The Jam Jam (A)<--><--> The Strawberry Jam (A) ^ D ^ D The Blueberry Jam (A) D ^ <- The Boysenberry Jam (A) D Snowboard Kids Plus Snowboard Kids 2 Jam returns from the original game with a slight increase in cornering at the cost of some speed. SBK: Snowboard Kids Jam is a national rap battle champion who is in constant search of the latest trends for the purpose of bolstering his ego. No matter what he is doing at the time, he goes all out to impress others. In fact, his only reason for entering the tournament is to prove himself to be the coolest. Obviously, Jam thinks highly of himself, but does not care much for the other competitors. * Trick Type * Shot (5/10)-Shock Wave * Tricks: ** X & B Buttons: Seatbelt ** A Button: Swiss Cheese ** Y Button: Method Tweak ** 1/2 Bar Touch Special: Thomas ** Full Bar Touch Special: Jordan Trivia * Jam's interest in music was first displayed in Snowboard Kids 2 , and became a dominant character trait in the 2005 reboot. * Jam is the only character from the original game to undergo noticeable stat changes in the second game. * It is implied Jam and Wendy have grown close in the short time since the latter's move to Snow Town. The two will sometimes appear together in town during the story mode. * The 2005 reboot version of Jam has blonde hair, and wears black facepaint instead of white. * Jam is the only the Snowboard Kids character that got a minor outfit change in Snowboard Kids Plus. * In the 2005 reboot Jam is the only character is oddly has a age changed thus being the oldest of the human cast. * Jam has quite the Jamaican aesthetic in his summer outfit in Snowboard Kids 2 but in the 2005 reboot he gains the accent of it. * Ironically in the 2005 reboot Jam takes the replacement of Nancy's original stats from the original Snowboard Kids. Gallery 1070899013_kuehnemund.jpg|Jam's artwork in Snowboard Kids JamSBK2.png|Jam's artwork in Snowboard Kids 2 Jam Kuehnemund (2).jpg|Winter Outfit in Snowboard Kids 2 Jam Kuehnemund (3).jpg|Summer Outfit in Snowboard Kids 2 Jam Kuehnemund (5).jpg|Space Outfit in Snowboard Kids 2 Jam Kuehnemund (4).jpg|Halloween Costume in Snowboard Kids 2 DS_SBK-SnowboardKids_04.png|Jam's Grade A Ending in SBK: Snowboard Kids category:Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by Lani Minella Category:Male Characters Category:Evolved Characters in SBK: Snowboard Kids